There is a conventional power conversion device that includes a power conversion unit that has a plurality of power converters and a control unit that controls operations of the power conversion unit. The power conversion device controls operations of the power converters of the power conversion unit by using the control unit to convert an input power from an alternating-current or direct-current power source into an alternating-current output power.
As an example of the power conversion device, a power conversion device, which controls output voltages of power converters of a power conversion unit by using a control unit to perform feedback control of output currents from the power conversion unit, has been known as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-155786.